Artist and the punk
by Dan Blue
Summary: Roxas is a delinquent and the students either hate him or are scared of him until a new student comes along Roxas/Namine minor Sora/Kairi Sequel is up
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side story until my poll is done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Roxas Strife was the kid at school everyone was scared of and that's the way he liked it. His parents were always away on business trips so he was alone most of the time. The only family that he ever saw was his cousin Sora Hikari but it was at school in the hall for a few seconds. The teachers thought he was a trouble maker always cutting class vandalizing school property and his grades were almost as bad as his reputation but did he mind no he didn't.

A couple days ago Roxas heard a rumor that there was going to be a new student transferring into his homeroom and coincidently the house on his block had just been sold. Now he's sitting in his seat in the back of class when the teacher comes in with girl behind him.

"Students this is your new classmate Namine Vale"

She didn't say a word, she just waved and any one with half a brain could tell she was uncomfortable. The teacher just directed her to the seat behind Roxas. After she sat down and the teacher went behind his computer the students began to talk.

"Umm" Namine said trying to get Roxas' attention

"What" he answered not really caring what the girl had to say

"I just wanted to know what you had next period"

"Art"

"Cool so do I, I've always want to be an artist and"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" he said turning back around.

Just then the bell rang signaling that the students should start heading to third period. As Roxas stepped out and headed to art class Namine began to follow him

"Why are you following me?"

"Well you said you had art class and I don't know where I'm going so I figured"

"Fine whatever"

When they got to the class room Namine sat at the front while Roxas sat in the back like always. Then his cousin's girlfriend, Kairi Yuki came in and sat next to him.

"Hey Roxas" she said trying to get his attention

He ignored her

"Strong and silent as usual so who's the new girl"

"Namine Vale we're in homeroom together"

"She's cute you going to ask her out"

"No way"

"Why"

The bell rang and the art teacher walked getting ready to start the lesson. For the first time Roxas was glad to see a teacher mainly because he didn't want to continue this conversation. Meanwhile Kairi was thinking that she needed to get to know this Namine girl and figure out what Roxas really thought of her.

**There it is end of Chapter 1 once the poll is done this story might take a back seat unless you guys want me to finish it. Please favorite follow review and all that other good stuff and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chap 2 of my side story A.N I changed the rating to T**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Even though he couldn't carless Roxas couldn't stop himself from occasionally looking over at Namine and every time he did she was either paying close attention to the teacher or focusing on her sketchbook. Kairi couldn't help but notice this and became more and more interested on who exactly this girl was. At the end of the period Namine was waiting by the door for Roxas

"What" Roxas said kind of annoyed that the girl kept trying to follow him

"I just wanted to know if you had history class next"

"Can't help you this time I have chemistry so later" he walked away not caring what happened to her

"Now what do I do" she asked turning toward Kairi

"Don't worry I have history next, I can show you where to go" Kairi said feeling sorry that Roxas ditched the girl

They started to walk when Kairi realized that she didn't introduce herself to the girl yet.

"My names Kairi by the way" she said kind of embarrassed that it took her this long to introduce herself

"My names Namine it's my first day"

"I can tell, you still try to talk to Roxas"

"Roxas, so that's his name can you tell me anything else about him"

When they got to the classroom the bell was about to ring and Kairi didn't feel like explaining that fast.

"Can I see your roster real quick?"

"Sure here" she said handing Kairi her roster

"Ok, perfect we have the same schedule starting after homeroom so I'll tell you about Roxas at lunch"

"Ok"

The day moved by fast and before they both knew it, it was sixth period meaning it was time for lunch. As the two girls walked down stairs to the cafeteria they began to get to know each other better.

"So Namine where did you live before you came here to Twilight Town and where did you go to school"

"I lived on Destiny Islands with my mom and I've been homed schooled up until I transferred here"

"Why were you home schooled for so long"

"My mom was really over protective but I did have a lot of friends despite not going to public school"

"What made your mom enroll you here, why not keep home schooling"

Before she could answer she heard a boy calling Kairi's name.

"Kairi over here" called a boy while waving his hand to flag them down

"We'll talk about this later, first you've got to meet my friends"

Kairi led Namine though the cafeteria and a few guys stared as they walked by. When they finally got to the table there was a silver haired guy who looked about a year or two older and a brunette with slightly spiked hair.

"Guys this is Namine it's her first day here" she said presenting the girl to her two friends "and Namine this is my friend Riku" she gestured toward the silver haired boy "and this is my boyfriend Sora"

"Nice to meet you both" she said sheepishly

"Likewise" they both said with a smile

Once they sat down Namine began to tell her three new friends what kind of life she had on the islands and what her friends were like. She was in the middle of a story when there was a big crash that rang throughout the cafeteria.

"My lunch what the hell man" yelled Roxas at a boy whom looked completely terrified

"I'm sorry Roxas here" he said handing Roxas his money

Roxas grabbed the kid's money and headed back toward the lunch line.

"He's at it again" said Sora shaking his head slowly

"Who's at what again" Namine asked confused

"Roxas, he always loses his temper and it always scares people or annoys them" Riku said swallowing his food

"He may seem cool and collected at times but he's a ticking time bomb anything can set him off" Kairi added

"Really I never would have pegged like that"

As if on cue Roxas came up to table with a new trey

"Well speak of the devil" said Sora looking up at his cousin

"What?"

"Oh never mind what's up"

"I just wanted to ask Namine something" he said with some noticeable nervousness in his voice

"What is it Roxas"

"Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?"

The table fell silent

**Cliffhanger Catch you guys later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chap 3 of this fic **

**AN: this story is now a priority for me since the poll was a flop**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing like always**

Sora, Kairi and Riku were shocked to say the least when they head Roxas' question. As for Namine, she was moving her mouth but no words came out.

"Roxas did I hear you right? I thought I just heard you ask Namine out," Sora said sticking his finger in his ear to make sure there was no gunk in it.

"I did, so what do you say?" he said turning toward Namine.

"Um, could you give me some time to think about it?" she asked still blushing wildly.

'Okay, but do you mind telling me before the end of the day?"

"Sure, no problem I can do that."

"See ya later I guess."

He walked to the far end of the cafeteria and once the group knew he was out of ear shot they began to speak.

"I don't think you should do it," Riku said bluntly. This earned him a slap on the back of the head by Kairi

"Riku, I know you don't like him but to you have to say it like that," she scolded

"I'm just being honest. What do you think Sora?" he asked turning to his best friend.

"Roxas may have a temper and can be a real ass sometimes but there is a good guy underneath all that," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, more like way underneath," added Riku before getting another slap

"Thanks guys that was real helpful," she said rolling her eyes

As the day went on Namine couldn't focus, she was too busy thinking about her Roxas situation. Somehow everyone in the whole school found out about her little dilemma and they were all giving her what they thought was helpful information about him. About half of the guys agreed with Riku and the other half just told her some rumors about him. Some of the girls actually agreed with Sora, surprisingly and by the end of the day she had no idea what she should do. While she was walking to her rendezvous with Roxas she began to think even more about what she should do.

On one hand he seems nice enough but on the other, according to everybody, he could lose his temper she thought. Her back and forth type of thinking continued until her thoughts were abruptly cut off when she saw Roxas.

'So what's your answer?" he asked with a serious look

"Well" she began

"You know what forget I knew asking you out was a long shot."

'I'd love to," she finally blurted out.

"You would"

"Yeah"

To say that Roxas was shocked was the understatement of the year. He didn't know why he was happ Whenever he asked out a girl they would laugh, scream or just flat out say no but this girl was different. She actually said yes but that made him think why.

"Look if someone's putting you up to this."

"No, no one is putting me up to this I actually want to go on a date with you," she told him firmly.

"Uh, great I'll come over to get you around 2:00 tomorrow sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great."

He was about to leave her there when a thought crossed his mind.

He turned back and said, "Hey um since we're neighbors and all you want to walk home together?"

At first she was completely surprised by his question but slowly a smile crept onto her face.

"Sure"

The first half of the walk was in complete silence neither one of them brave enough to say a word. Roxas began to occasionally look over at Namine and every time he did she looked really uncomfortable.

"So, tell me about yourself," Roxas said finally breaking the silence.

As if getting the invitation to speak was a trigger she began to talk about her life before she moved out to Twilight Town. Normally if someone began to ramble like she did Roxas would tell them to shut up but for some reason he couldn't say it

I don't get it if she was anyone else I would be able to tell her to shut the hell up but I just can't do it.

"What is so different about this one girl?" he said to himself confused about his own thoughts

Once they got to their respective houses Roxas said good-bye and walked into his empty home. As Namine stepped into her home she was greeted by a question

"Namine, who was that boy you were walking with?"

**And that is the end of chapter 3. One thing if you guys could please tell me if I'm using punctuations right even though I'm in high school commas are the bain of my existence. With that said I'll catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chap 4**

**A.N: Don't judge who I made Namine's mom**

**Disclaimer: do I even have to say I don't own anything**

"Nobody mom," she tried to say that with a straight face but she couldn't help but smile.

"You're a terrible liar, now tell me who is he is"

Namine knew her mom would freak if she told her about Roxas but if she didn't she would just meet him when he came over tomorrow. She was in a lose lose situation and she couldn't figure out what to do.

"Namiene just tell me, you know I'll find out sooner or later."

She's right Namine thought to herself, no matter what she did her mom would find out.

"I'll tell you when I'm done my homework," she said in a desperate attempt to stall

Her mother could see past this thinly veiled attempt to stall but she decided to humor her daughter and let her finish her homework. By the time Namine was done it was already time for dinner and that was the way she planned it. While they were sitting at the table eating Namine was on edge the whole time.

"So, now that you're out of excuses will you tell who that boy was."

She couldn't believe how fixated her mother was but she should have known better by now. After a few final seconds of thinking Namine broke down and told her mother everything from school to her planned date.

"And that's everything," Namine said as finished summing up her day.

"I see well I can't wait to meet this Roxas tomorrow."

After her mother said this Namine was completely terrified. She was worried that her mother would scare him off. The rest of the night and the morning of the next day went by really fast. Before she knew it she heard someone knock at the door. She ran there as fast as she could but her mother already beat her to the door.

"You must be Roxas, I'm Larxene Vale nice to meet you"

Namine's worst fear had come true.

**That's the end of chap 4 thanks for reading. Like I said don't judge my choice of characters and sorry this one was shorter than usual. I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chap 5 of Artist and the punk**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it**

Namine couldn't think of anything worse than what was going on right now. If anyone else was watching what she was they would think she was over reacting but no one knew her mom like she did.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Vale is Namine ready?"

As soon as she heard Roxas' question Namine ran to the door.

"Hi Roxas ready to go?" she didn't wait for an answer she just dragged him out the door before her mom could say a word.

After a while of walking and they were a good distance from Namine's house Roxas broke the silence.

"You mind telling me what that was about."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I mean, why did you drag me away from your house like it was on fire?"

"Well you know parents are embarrassing. Don't your parents always try to get in your business?"

"Not really there're never home, I'm usually on my own."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal."

After about fifteen more minutes of walking they finally reached their destination.

"Welcome to the Twilight Town Mall the biggest and only mall in town."

"Wow."

"My plan was to take you to a movie but we got time. So what do you want to do?"

She thought for a minute and the answer she gave was the one Roxas dreaded the most.

"How about we do some quick window shopping," she said eagerly.

"Great," he said trying not to make it to obvious that he hated the idea.

They were walking around for what felt like hours while Namine occasionally stopped at a window display she thought was cute. Even though Roxas wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he decided to suffer in silence.

If she were anyone else I would have ditched her a long time ago but she's different he though with a small simile. After a few more displays they headed to the theater in the mall.

'So what do you want see?" Roxas asked.

"I made you suffer though window shopping you can pick," she answered.

"Thanks, how about Slasher Three: Revenge of the Psychopath"

"Okay," she said her voice slightly shaking, "but isn't that an R rated movie?"

"Don't worry I know a guy he can hook us up."

"Alright," she said still worried.

When they walked up to the ticket counter they were greeted by a guy with long red hair.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Axel long time no see."

"Yeah," he turned toward Namine, "who's she?"

"This is Namine, she's my date."

Hearing him say that made her blush a little bit.

"Nice, so how can I help you?"

"Two tickets to Slasher Three"

"Alright, here you go that'll be twenty five fifty."

"Here you go," he said handing him the money.

"Okay enjoy the show."

Now Namine wasn't one for horror films but since she made Roxas suffer through window shopping she decided to keep her mouth shut. When they got their popcorn and soda and sat down she was instantly on edge.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," she answered

When the movie started she was completely terrified. When the guy slaughtered one of the girls she screamed but so did everyone else except her scream was in complete terror. She was clinging to Roxas' arm nearly the whole time and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. When the movie ended and they walked out Namine completely forgot she was hanging on to Roxas. He didn't say anything until they were in front of her house.

"Hey Namine."

"Yeah."

"You can let go of me now," he said with a sly grin.

When she let go she was so red that Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl.

"Thanks for the movie, good night," she said running into her house still as red as ever.

When she got inside she was greeted by her mother.

"How was your date?" she asked obviously wanting to know every single detail.

"It was fun and interesting"

That was the last word she had on the subject then she went up to her room to sleep. Her answer did not satisfy Larxene she wanted to know as much as possible and she would do anything for answers.

**That's that sorry for the lack luster date I was never really good at being descriptive. The next chapter will be very interesting trust me with that said I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chap 6 of my fic sorry for the wait**

It's been a whole day since Namine's date and she still hadn't told any details to her mother, Laxene. She was in the kitchen and Namine was in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. When she was going to answer it she was hoping it would be Roxas so that she could ask him questions about the date but instead she was greeted by a girl who looked about her daughter's age.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, does a girl named Namine live here?"

Just then Namine walked down the stairs only to stop when she saw the girl at the front door.

"Kairi, what are you doing here I never gave you my address?"

Hearing this Laxene became worried. Who was this girl, how did she know her daughter and how did she get their address.

"I heard from Sora that you and Roxas are neighbors and I already knew that a house was for sale in this neighborhood."

"That makes sense," Namine looked over at her mother obviously looking for an explanation "Oh right I haven't introduced you Kairi this is my mom, mom this is Kairi one of my friends from school."

Now knowing that Namine knew this girl put Laxene's mind at ease but still she wondered what she was doing at their house.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Vale. Anyway Namine I came by to ask if you wanted to hang out."

Namine looked at her mother, "Can I?"

"Well, okay just be home by eight."

With that the two girls were out the door within seconds but unknown to them Laxene had other motives for letting Namine out of the house. After waiting about ten minutes to make sure that neither of them was coming back she headed over to Roxas' house. When she rung the door bell she was greeted by the young man who was obviously confused at her being there.

"Hi Mrs. Vale can I help you with something," Roxas said very confused.

"Well I was wondering if I could speak with your parents for a quick minute."

"Sorry, they're not home right now."

"I see, when will they be back?"

"Sometime next week I think."

"Next week, who is home with you right now?"

"No one is it's just me."

To say that she was shocked by his answer was an understatement. She hated leaving Namine by herself for more than a few hours never mind a whole week.

"Do your parents leave you alone often?"

"Pretty much, so did you need anything else?"

"Well Roxas, do you mind if I talk to you instead?"

"No, come on in."

When they got in the house they both sat on chairs opposite to each other in awkward silence.

"So what do you want to know," Roxas asked breaking the silence.

"What makes you think that I want to know something?"

"Well, usually when an adult comes to my house they want to know something."

"I just wanted to know how your date with my daughter went no more no less."

"It went fine we went to the mall, did some window shopping, saw a movie and then we walked home."

"What movie did you two see?"

"Slasher Three: Revenge of the Psychopath."

"What, that's an R rated movie how did you two get in?"

Roxas had a feeling that he said too much so he didn't answer.

"Roxas you seem like a nice boy but I've heard about you from the other parents and."

"You can stop right there," Roxas cut her off.

"I take it you know where I'm going with this."

"Yes, you want me to stay away from your daughter."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, I'll stay away from her."

Laxene walked out of the house without another word and unknown to her Roxas had tears in his eyes.

**Told you it would be interesting. Again sorry for the wait and I'll catch you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7**

**A.N: I always thought writers block would never happen to me but I was way wrong if you guys could give me some ideas that would be great just PM me I might even respond, now on with the chapter.**

It's been three days since Namine's date with Roxas and he hadn't said a word to her since. At first she didn't really care but then when she tried to talk to him and he still ignored her then she got mad. She was in the cafeteria watching Roxas at his lone table when Sora walked up.

"Carful you stare at him any longer people might think your stalking him," Sora said jokingly.

"Huh," Namine finally noticed the other boy, "Thanks for the concern Sora but I don't really care what other people think."

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."

"Are you just here to make fun of my life choices or are you going to give me some decent advice like you usually do."

Even though she hadn't known the boy for that long he always seemed to give her advice that was really helpful.

"Um, let me think," Sora said scratching his head, "risk humiliation and go talk to him face to face."

At first Namine thought that that was the most obvious thing that she could have done but hearing it from Sora made her feel a little better about doing it.

"Thanks Sora," she said getting up and walking toward Roxas' table.

"Ah, young love," Sora took a second to process what he just said, "what am I saying?"

Once she got to his table and sat down she waited to at least get a reaction but nothing.

"Hey," she said trying to remain calm.

He said nothing, he just looked down.

"So, how are you?" she asked still getting more irritated.

Still he said nothing.

"Okay, that's it," she said slamming her hands on the table, "what's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me for three days and every time I try to talk to you, you give me the silent treatment."

Even after that he didn't look her in the eye and that was just the last straw.

"Dammit Roxas at least look at me."

When he finally looked up at her she saw something that she didn't expect, his eyes which were usually calm, cool and collected were filled with sadness and guilt.

"Roxas are you okay?" her voice now having a genuine tone of concern.

He just looked at her not saying a word.

"Roxaa what's wrong"

"You shouldn't be anywhere near me," he said finally breaking his silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"We shouldn't hang out anymore. In fact you should just stay away from me all together"

Where was this coming from Namine thought? Roxas was in a good mood Saturday night what happened between then and now. She figured that it had to have happened Sunday since he started ignoring her yesterday. It took her a little bit of thinking but after a minute she figured out what happened which infuriated her.

"My mom talked to you didn't she?"

"So what if she did, she's right you shouldn't hang around me"

"Why? Because of your reputation, Roxas I don't care about that I just want to spend time with you," it took her a few seconds to realize what she said and when she did she was blushing like mad.

Roxas let a small smile slip, "Okay, I'll come over to your place after school."

"What?"

Just then the bell rang and they both had to get to class. The last two periods of the day went by fast for Namine mostly because she was nervous and excited about Roxas coming over. She was at her locker when he came up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I don't get you," she said shutting her locker.

"What do you mean?"

"First you ignore me then you invite yourself to my house, what's up with that?"

"I don't know, I guess I like spending time with you as much as you like spending time with me."

Her face was completely red when he said that, "Really?"

"Yeah," he was starting to turn red now, "so should we get going to your place?"

"Yeah let's go."

**That is that man writer's block is a pain. I would really like to hear some suggestions from you guys just PM me and don't for get to let me know what you think by reviewing. I'll catch you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here back to back days where I update that is rare. Now on with the story, before I get another case of writer's block.**

They were walking for awhile and when they got to Namine's house she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, my mom isn't home right now."

"That's good, I have a feeling she doesn't really like me that much," Roxas said trying to sound sad at the fact.

"Don't take it personally she doesn't really like any boy that tries to ask me out."

"Really, so how many guys have tried asking you out before me?"

Namine not really wanting to talk about it felt around for her key but she couldn't find it.

"Oh no"

"What is it?"

"I don't have my key. I guess I must've forgotten it at school."

"So how are we going to get in?"

"I don't know think of something."

Roxas thought for I second, "You got a paperclip?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked handing it to him.

"I'll just pick the lock and then you run in to disarm whatever security system you guys have."

"Okay, but where and when did you learn how to pick a lock with a paperclip?"

"Internet"

It took him a minute but he was finally able to get the door open then Namine ran in to turn off the security system. When she looked around she noticed a note from her mother on the door.

Namine

Even though I hate to have you walk home to an empty house there is something I really have to do and I won't be home until later tonight. If you get hungry there is food in the fridge and if you get into any trouble call me

I love you.

"So what do you want to do now?" Roxas asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't know, I don't really have any homework," she said walking to the kitchen.

She grabbed two drinks from the fridge and sat down next to him.

"Here"

"Thanks," he took the drink from her and grabbed the T.V. remote that was on the table, "I wonder what's on right now."

He turned on the T.V. and began flipping though channels until Namine saw something she liked.

"Wait, Roxas go back a couple of channels."

He did as he was instructed until he landed on a Disney movie marathon.

"Stop, let's watch this it just started."

"You've got to be kidding me, aren't we a little old to be watching a bunch of kids movies?"

"You're never too old to enjoy the classics so just be quite and watch."

He wanted to say something but once again he found himself unable to argue with her. He decided to just sit through it and besides she was kind of right they were classic movies.

Somewhere in between the end of the first and beginning of the second movie she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt like the room was on fire but Roxas managed to keep his cool and collected look despite being really nervous. By the end of the third movie Namine fell asleep with her head still on his shoulder and he fell asleep shortly after. A couple more hours later they both awoke to a loud yell and when they fully opened their eyes it was already dark and Namine's mom, Larxene was standing right in front of them.

"What do you two think you're doing," Laxene yelled.

When they both realized how they were they scrambled apart to opposite ends of the couch.

"You two have five seconds to explain yourselves before I get really mad."

"I should go," said Roxas making a break for the door.

Larxene could have stopped him but she decided to let him go, mostly because she was more interested in what her daughter had to say.

"So what exactly were two doing before I walked in?"

"Nothing, we were just watching a couple of movies and we fell asleep"

"So how did you two get in that position I saw you in?"

Namine panicked, "It was an accident."

"Oh really, Namine I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore."

"Why?"

"I heard all about him from the other parents, he's nothing but trouble."

"He's not as bad as you think."

"Really, I noticed your house key on the kitchen table before I left, so do you mind explaining how exactly you got inside?"

She didn't answer

"I thought so."

"Mom please, I can't explain why but I really like him."

Larxene was surprised to hear that and after a few minutes of thinking she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, if it means that much to you then you can keep hanging out with him."

"Really, you're the best," she hugged her mother and ran up to her room.

"I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake."

**End of chapter 8 let me know what you guys think in the reviews and I would also appreciate some more ideas from you guys about should happen next. With that said I leave you all with this Happy Valentine's Day and I'll catch you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9**

**A.N: Really quick I just want to ask one favor of you guys, if there is anything wrong with the story or you think you have a good idea let me know because I really want to hear your opinions.**

It was Wednesday and Namine was in a really good mood. This was due to the fact that her mother was okay with her and Roxas hanging out. She was so busy thinking about it, she didn't notice Kairi and Sora walking up to her.

"Hey Namine," Kairi said with a smile

"Hey guys."

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm having a party at my place and you can come if you want," said Sora handing her an envelope.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion it's just that my parents are going out tonight so I thought I'd have a party"

"I didn't think you were the type of guy who threw parties when his parents were out Sora."

"I'm not, it was Riku's idea. He said that no self respecting teenager doesn't throw a party when his parents are gone."

"Okay I guess I can come."

"Great, you can even bring Roxas if you want," Kairi teased.

When they both walked away Namine was really considering asking him to go with her but she had no idea how to and when. Since she still had a few minutes before she had to be at first period she figured she'd ask now to get it over with. When she saw him he was at his locker still getting his books.

"Roxas," she said tapping his shoulder

He spun around really tense but relaxed when he saw who it was, "Oh, it's just you, you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, anyway there was something I really wanted to ask you," she said turning a little red.

"Before you do, you mind telling me how things went with your mom?"

"It went fine she said it was okay for me to hang out with you."

"Good, one of the reasons I told your mom I'd stay away from you is because I didn't want you two to start fighting."

"That's so sweet of you but I wanted to ask you if…"

She was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"You can ask me at homeroom," he said running to his first class.

She was left standing there wishing that the bell had come just a minute later but after a second she went off to her first class. By the time homeroom came around she was a nervous wreck, sure she had gone out with Roxas before but this would be the first time that she would be doing the asking. She was so caught up in thinking about it that she didn't notice Roxas walk in.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"I'll only ask you if you promise not to laugh at me."

"Okay I promise, so what is it?"

"Will you go with me to Sora's party tonight?"

He was kind of surprised when he heard her question and to be honest he did want to laugh but he kept it in.

"Sure, it should be fun."

"Really, you will?"

"Yeah, I already have Sora's address and I can come get you around seven."

"Great"

When it came time for both of them to head to art class Roxas decided to take a different route to the class room so he could think.

"What is that girl doing to me," he said to himself. "First I ask her out on a date then her mom says I shouldn't hang out with her and I get upset then I fall asleep on her couch. Why is this girl so different?"

His train of thought was cut off when he walked in to the classroom and sat down. Immediately Kairi began asking him questions.

"So, Namine seems to be in a good mood, do you have anything to do with that Roxas?" she asked really wanting to know more.

"Kind of, she asked me to go to Sora's party with her and I said yes."

"Really, I thought you didn't like going to parties."

"I don't"

"So why did you say yes when she asked you?"

"I don't know"

"I do, Roxas and Namine sitting in a tre G," Kairi sang mockingly

"Shut up Kairi."

"Oh come on Roxas you can't run away from your feelings forever."

When the bell rang and the teacher walked in Roxas was so relieved but there was a small part of him that thought maybe Kairi was right.

**Kind of ended like chapter 1 did huh, oh well what are you gonna do. Anyway let me know what you guys think and I'll catch you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for chapter 10 I also want to thank you guys for the nice words in the reviews and sorry for the wait you know life gets in the way**

It was finally time for lunch and Roxas was looking forward to his time alone but Namine had different plans.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you sit with us?" she asked calling him over.

He reluctantly began to walk toward their table earning a few stares along the way. When he finally got to the table he sat next to Namine who was more than happy about the fact. Riku really didn't pay him any mind, Sora sat there awkwardly and Kairi just continued her conversation with Namine

"So, Roxas are you coming to my party?" asked Sora not knowing what else to say

"Yeah"

Hearing his answer nearly made Riku spit out his food in shock.

"Wow Namine, how'd you make him say yes?" he asked after getting his senses back.

"She didn't make me do anything," Roxas said defending himself.

"Really, I remember this one girl who…"

"Shut up," he yelled cutting him off.

"Roxas relax," Namine said trying to calm him down.

"Will you leave me alone," he snapped.

When he realized what he said and done he immediately regretted it.

"Namine I…"

It was too late she just got up and left.

"Nice going," Riku said before leaving

"I think you really hurt her feelings this time," Kairi said before going after Namine.

"You're not going to leave?" Roxas asked turning toward Sora.

"I'm still eating."

"You have any advice for me?"

"What makes you think I have an idea?"

"You give Namine advice about me. I figured you worked both ways."

"Roxas use your common sense. When anyone is mad at you for something you did what do you do?"

"Umm"

"You apologize."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out."

Roxas was really out of his comfort zone, he never had to deal with this before. He spent the whole day thinking of a way to apologize to Namine but he came up with nothing. He decided to go up to her and say whatever came to him and he hoped that would be enough.

"Hi," he said walking up to her locker.

For once she was giving him the silence treatment.

"Now I know how you feel when I give you the silent treatment."

She continued packing her books not paying him any mind.

"Come on Namine, there's got to be some way I can make this up to you."

"Fine, let me think," she said breaking her silence.

He kind of regretted saying that but it was too late now. She thought for awhile until she came up with something that made a small smile come across her face.

"Okay, you have to take me to the mall," she said finally.

"So you can buy a new outfit for Sora's party, fine I'll even pay."

"Not just that."

"What else do you want?"

"You have to wear whatever I pick out for you."

"But," he began realizing that arguing would only make things worse "alright fine."

"Great, let's go," she said closing her locker.

"Don't you have to call your mom and tell her where you're going?"

"I already did, I had a feeling you would come and apologize so I decided to use that to my advantage."

"You set me up."

"Yup, now let's go."

He sighed, "This girl is something else."

When they got to mall it took them forever just to find a store that Namine liked and when they finally did she took even longer trying to find something. Roxas was sitting on a chair waiting for her to decide.

"What do you think Roxas this or this," she asked more focused on the mirror then him. She was trying to decide between a white top and jeans or a black top and gray jeans.

"Will you just pick something," he said leaning his head back.

A female worker who had been watching them for awhile decided to go over and lend a hand.

"Do you need any help miss," she asked looking at Namine.

"No, I'm just having trouble deciding."

"Well, I think the white top and jeans would look better on you and I'm sure your boyfriend would agree if he were paying attention"

Hearing the word boyfriend made Roxas snap back to his senses, "Hang on we're not…"

Before he could finish Namine ran into the changing room and after a minute she came out wearing her new outfit.

"What do you think?"

The worker just lightly clapped while Roxas couldn't help but stare a little.

"You look good," he said after coming back to his senses.

"Thanks," she said turning red, "now let's find something for you."

"Fine"

"Can I help? I love giving people makeovers," the worker was really excited.

"Okay," Namine said grateful that she had another girl to help.

"Awesome, My name's Olette by the way."

"I'm Namine and that guy over there is Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you both."

The two girls spent a good while picking out clothes for Roxas many of them having some sort of black or gray. At least they're sticking with my style he thought. After about an hour they presented him with two options a white shirt with tan jeans or an all black outfit with a leather jacket. For him it was an easy choice. He grabbed the all black option and changed and when he stepped out he looked pretty bad ass.

"You both look great," Olette said taking a good look at both of them.

"Thanks," they said together.

"So how much is this going to cost me?" Roxas asked getting back to business.

"Well since everything is on sale and I'm going to give you guys the friends and family discount, I'd say about five hundred fifty."

"You guys take credit?"

"Yes we do."

Once they got back into their normal clothes and Roxas paid for their new ones they began the walk home.

"Sorry again for what happed at lunch," he said as they were walking.

"Don't worry about it, to be honest I wasn't really that mad."

Once they got home it was still a few hours before the party.

"I'll come get you in an hour okay," he told her.

"Okay, see you then."

**I'm done at last. Once again sorry for the wait but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you guys think and I'll catch you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here.**

Namine went into her house only to immediately get a question from her mother.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's just the outfit I'm going to wear to the party mom."

"Then go and change I want to see it."

"Okay, okay"

When she was done changing Larexene was in the living room on the couch waiting to her.

"What do you think," she asked turning so her mother could see the whole thing.

"Namine that looks great on you and it's not that revealing either."

"Mom," she said turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh I'm just kidding. Anyway what time will you be leaving for the party?"

"Roxas said he would come by in about an hour."

"Alright then so…"

Larxene was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I got it," Namine said going toward the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Roxas, I thought you said you weren't coming for another hour."

"I did but I got bored so I decided to come a little early"

"A little, I saw you like less than ten minutes ago."

"Blah blah blah, can I come in or what?"

"You can come in but lose the attitude."

"Thanks"

When he walked in and saw Lzrxene it felt a bit awkward, probably because last time he saw her she was telling him to stay away from her daughter.

"Nice to see you again Roxas," she said breaking the tension.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Vale," he said still a little uneasy.

"You look very intimidating Roxas."

"Thank you, I think."

"I think I'll leave you two alone but remember I'm right up stairs so don't try anything funny."

On that note she left and Namine started to turn red again. My mom is so embarrassing she thought to herself.

"Now I can kind of see why you didn't want me to meet your mom in the first place."

"What's that suppose to mean huh?"

"Nothing, I'm just making a joke relax."

After some small talk and more than a few moments of awkward silence it was finally time to go.

"Bye mom."

Sora's house was a good fifteen minute walk away and Namine was surprised that his house was so big.

"I didn't know Sora was rich."

"He's not his parents just got a loan to buy this place."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, my parents gave them some money."

"Why?"

"Because me and Sora are related, we're cousins on my dad's side."

"What?" she said in shock, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," he said with a smirk, "come on let's just get inside."

"Okay"

When they got to the front door and rang the door bell Kairi was the one who answered it.

"Hi guys come on in."

When they got inside there was a lot of music playing, guys and girls laughing and a lot of yelling.

"How many people did Sora invite?" Roxas asked yelling over the music.

"He invited everyone in his first, second and third period class plus a few of his other friends," Kairi yelled having trouble talking over the music.

Once Roxas found an empty seat on couch and sat down he planned to stay there.

"Are you really going to sit on the couch this entire night?" Namine asked upset with him.

"Pretty much"

"Namine there are some people I really want you to meet," Kairi said beginning to drag her off.

"Okay, I'll see you later Roxas."

After they went off Roxas didn't really do anything except get up for the occasional drink and if anyone tried to steal his spot he would just scare them off. As for Namine she spent the time meeting some more of Sora Riku and Kairi's friends. Kairi introduced her to Sophia, Tidus and Wakka and all three of them were happy to meet her especially Tidus. After a few hours the party died down until it was just the eight of them.

"Hey guys since there are only a few of us left how about we play one last game," Riku exclaimed standing up.

"What kind of game did you have in mind?" asked Sora.

"Spin the bottle."

When Riku said that all the guys except for Roxas smirked. While the girls were unsure.

"I'm in,"

"Me too"

Namine was still unsure whether or not to play but after some convincing by the others she caved said okay.

"What about you Roxas are you in?" asked Kairi

"Fine"

All eight of them sat in a circle and decided that Sora would go first

"Okay here goes nothing," he said spinning the bottle

It pointed to Kairi and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"My turn," said Tidus

When the bottle pointed to Namine he was really happy. He leaned in when Roxas stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on Roxas it's just a game."

"Well if you look you can see that she doesn't really want to play so either you back off or you deal with me."

"Okay okay sorry."

He put him down and looked at Namine.

"I think we should go," he said to her.

"Yeah I agree bye guys."

The whole walk was in silence up until they got in front of Namine's house.

"Umm Roxas"

"Yeah"  
"Thanks for kind of saving me back there."

"No problem"

"Listen Roxas I…"

Before she could finish Roxas crashed his lips into hers and after two seconds he pulled away with his face now being really red.

"What was that for?" she asked after coming back to her senses.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

That was all he said before walking back to his house and after a second Namine did the same.

**Another cliffhanger sort of anyway let me know what you guys think I really want your feedback on this. I would also like to know if you guys have anything you want to see in this story because it is coming to an end soon. Anyway I'll catch you guys later.**


	12. Author Note

Hi guys I'm so sorry for not updating for like a week and believe me when I say I feel terrible about it. I've been having a lot of technical difficulties lately but it's all fixed. I promise I'll have a new chapter by the weekend. Once again I'm really sorry and no one feels worse about this than me.


	13. Chapter 12

**At long last chapter 12 is here I hope the wait was worth it.**

When Namine got into her house she completely ignored her mother mostly because she was still trying to process what just happened. Eve n when she was in school she couldn't stop thinking about it. When the bell rang signaling the end of fifth period she didn't even notice.

"Hey Namine," Kairi said trying to get her attention.

She just continued to stare off into space.

Kairi had a feeling that it would take a lot to get her attention but then she thought of something, "Hi Roxas."

Once she heard his name she snapped out of her trance.

"I had a feeling that would get your attention. Class is over we can go to lunch now."

"Oh right sorry."

The two began to walk to the cafeteria and Namine once again was lost in thought.

"Are you okay it looks like you've been thinking about something all day?"

"I have and it's really killing me."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Alright I promise."

"Well," Namine began to blush, "After me and Roxas left the party he kissed me."

The look on Kairi's face was priceless and when they got to the cafeteria she looked like she was about to explode.

"Tell me everything!"

"There isn't that much to tell."

Just then Sora and Riku walked up.

"Sorry we're late," Sora said.

Kairi shot him a look that made him think that she would kill him.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, so what took you two so long?" Namine asked trying to change the subject.

"Blame Riku"

"It's not my fault the teacher can't take a joke."

"What happened?" Kairi asked eager to hear more.

"He thought it would be funny to write the teacher's an ass on the black board."

Everyone in the group except Riku began to laugh. They were so busy they didn't notice Roxas walking up to the table.

Kairi was the first to notice, "Hi Roxas."

"Oh ha ha I'm not falling for that again."

"Hey guys.'

Once she heard his voice her face immediately went red.

"So Roxas you hear to ask Namine out on another date?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Something like that. I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together later."

"Sure," she answered with her face still red.

After Roxas walked away Kairi dragged Namine into the girls room leaving Sora and Riku there with blank looks on their faces.

"So what are you going to do?" Kairi asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean are you going to confess your feelings?"

"I don't have any feeling for Roxas."

"Don't deny it I saw your face when he came by, you are so in love."

"I am not in love," her face getting redder and redder.

"Sure," Kairi said sarcastically.

As usual after lunch the day went by pretty fast. When Namine was walking toward Roxas' locker her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. When she got there he was just finishing up with his packing.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah let's get going."

As they were walking Namine kept trying to figure out a way to bring up the kiss without it being awkward.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to make me guess?"

"What?"

"Come on Namine I'm not an idiot you're obviously thinking about something so spill it."

"Well okay," she paused for a minute, "I've been thinking about how you kiss me last night?"

"That's what you've thinking about all day?"

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"Well I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You can't just kiss someone out of nowhere and not have a reason."

"I never said I didn't have a reason."

"So what is it?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because it's funny watching you stress about it."

"You're a real jerk."

"Yeah but I'm your jerk."

She was shocked when she heard that, "What are you talking about."

He grabbed her arm and brought her in close, "You're a smart girl, why do you think I kissed you last night?"

"I don't know."

"Let me give you a hint."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss but this one was different from the one from last night. It was longer for one thing about five seconds but there was also a feeling that neither one of them could describe.

He pulled away, "Now do you know why?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good, now let me ask you one more question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Will you be girlfriend?"

Namine couldn't believe what she just heard but soon a small smile appeared on her face, "Yes"

**Phew finally done. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, again really sorry about that and I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little to dialogue heavy. Anyway let me know what you guys think and I'll catch you guys later. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here and to those who thought the story was over you were wrong. Sorry for the wait again but I got a new computer and it took a while to set up.**

The next few days in a word were perfect. Surprisingly Larxene approved of Namine dating Roxas and Sora Riku and Kairi were fine with him sitting at the lunch table with them. The weekend went by without much happening but that Monday Roxas didn't come into school.

"Hey Namine," Kairi said walking up to Namine's locker.

"Hey"

"So where are you going?"

"How did you know I was going somewhere?"

"Lucky guess"

"I'm just going to give Roxas his homework and see if he's doing okay."

"Wow, you guys have only been dating for a few days and you're already getting his stuff for him."

"Shut up"

Namine was walking to her boyfriend's house but when she got there she saw an unfamiliar car in the drive way. When she walked up to the door she could hear a conversation. When she knocked on the door a woman she didn't recognize answered it.

"Can I help you young lady?"

"Um"

Then Roxas ran into the doorway, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off your homework but you don't look sick."

"Well my parents just got back from their trip today so they decided to let me have the day off."

At this point the woman was giving him a look that demanded an explanation.

"Oh right, mom this is Namine and Namine this is my mom, Tifa Strife."

"Oh so this is the girl you've been talking about. Cloud get over here."

A guy got up from the couch and he looked a lot like Roxas only with a different hair style. When he got to the door he looked at her questionably.

"Who's this?"

"This is the girl that Roxas has been talking about all day."

Both the teens started to turn red

"I wouldn't say all day"

"Roxas you wouldn't stop talking about her but now that I see her in person I can see why" Tifa said with a small smile.

"Wow, look at the time I'm pretty sure Namie has to go" Roxas said trying to get out of the situation.

At that point Namine had two options one help him out and leave or stay and have him stress out. She was torn she wanted to help but it was too funny seeing him like this.

"Actually I don't have to be home for a while and it's not that long of a walk."

"Great come on in"

As she walked in Roxas shot her a look but she pretended not to notice. Roxas' mom began to tell stories about how Roxas was as a kid and they all made Namine laugh her head off while he just sank further and further into the couch. After a few hours of talking Roxas' dad who had been sitting quietly in his chair the whole time decided to speak up.

"As much fun as it is watching my son squirm I really have to say something now."

"Honey, are you sure we should start talking about it now."

"Start talking about what?" Roxas asked sitting up.

"Well Roxas we have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?'

"Well you're father and I won't have to go on business trips anymore."

"I don't know if I'd say that's good but what's the bad news."

"The bad news is we have to move."

"What why?

"It's because the company wants us working at the main office instead of traveling as representatives."

Roxas turned to Namine who had a look of both horror and sadness.

"I should go you guys obviously have a lot to talk about," Namine said getting up.

She walked out of the house without a word and when she got to her house she went straight into her room. It took her moments but then she just fell into her bed and began to sob. The next day at school she was getting her books for first period when Roxas walked up to her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah the news just kind of hit me hard."

"I get it same here."

"So when are you moving?"

He looked away not wanting to face her, "This Friday."

She wanted to cry then and there but somehow she held it back, "Why so soon?"

"The company really wants my parents there so we're going to start packing when I get home."

She was in a word heartbroken not only was her boyfriend leaving but they only had a few days left together. The bell rang meaning it was time for first period to start.

"I'll see you later Roxas," she ran off not wanting to see him anymore.

He stood there alone, "I have to make the most of the time I have left with her."

**You guys probably hate me now. Not only for the long wait but also for the horrible turn of events but if by some miracle you guys are still fans of this fic let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll catch you guys later. **


	15. Chapter 14

**It's time for the final chapter to begin finally. The reason I'm not going to describe the whole week is because it would just be a series of short chapters and I don't want this fic to drag out longer than it has to. Also sorry for not updating for like a month I wanted this to be perfect.**

Namine was at her locker packing for her next class when a guy walked up.

"Hey Namine"

She turned around hoping that it would be Roxas but she was greeted by another face, "Hi, Tidus right?"

"That's me. Anyway I here Roxas is moving at the end of the week listen if you need…

"I doubt she'll need anything from you Tidus," Roxas said from behind the other teen.

"Roxas, I didn't see you there."

"I'll give you to the count of three to get as far away from her as possible 1, 2…"

He ran off so fast that you couldn't see him.

"So Namine, you want to do something after school?" he asked turning toward his girlfriend.

"Sorry I'm busy."

"You've always been a bad liar."

"I'm not lying"

"Really, what are you busy with?"

"Umm"

"I knew it. So why do you really not want to go out?"

"I just don't want to."

"Come on I'm leaving at end of the week."

"That's just it, if we hang out it'll make it that much harder to say good bye."

"Wow that's really corny but if we do hang out we'll have good memories to look back on when we are separated."

"Good point but…"

The bell rang signaling the next period.

"Look just promise you'll think about it"

"Okay"

The whole rest of the day Namine avoided Roxas. Instead of sitting with him and their friends at lunch she sat at the table Roxas use to sit at.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked looking toward Namine.

"She's just trying to figure out whether or not we should hang out later."

"Why would she need to think about that?" Sora asked stuffing his face with more food.

"She thinks if we hang out it'll be harder when we have to say goodbye."

"That's really corny," Riku commented.

"That's what I said," he turned toward Kairi, "Kairi you're a girl what do you think?"

"Personally I think she's right but I still think you guys should hang out."

"So can you talk to her and tell her that?"

Kairi got up and walked over to the other girl's table. It took about five minutes before she walked back.

"Well"

"She said she still isn't sure."

It took all his strength not to face palm.

The school day was over and Roxas was waiting by his locker. After waiting a while he decided to go over to Namine's locker. When he got there she was just finishing up packing and he got the strangest sense of déjà vu. He laughed a little which got her attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that this is just like when I asked you out the first time only the other way around."

"I guess you're right."

"It's kind of weird when you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've only known each other for about a week and we're already dating. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"I guess"

"So, are we going to hang out or what?"

"Umm"

Roxas had a feeling she would say no but then he got an idea.

"You know what forget it I knew asking you out was a long a shot."

As soon as Namine heard that she knew exactly what he was doing and she had to admit it was cute.

"I'd love to."

"Really?" he said with fake surprise

"Yeah really"

"Then let's go."

Every day after school the two would hang out trying to make the most of the time they had. They went to the mall to the movies and had a lot of fun together and before long it was Friday. Roxas wasn't in school and when Namine, Sora, Riku and Kairi went to his house there was a moving van in front of it.

"Hey guys," Roxas said putting a box into the truck.

"Hey," the four of them greeted.

He turned toward Riku, "I understand why they're here but why are you?"

"They made me," he said before getting a slap to the head by the two girls.

They all shared a laugh before Roxas' dad, Cloud, called him.

"Roxas say your goodbyes it's time to get going."

He stared at his four friends for a minute. Then finally Riku said something.

"I guess we'll be seeing you man."

"I guess"

The two fist bumped and then Roxas turned toward Sora.

"I'll see you at the next family reunion."

"Yeah, just make sure your mom doesn't cook anything."

The two hugged, then he looked toward Kairi. He didn't have time to say anything before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Once she let him go he turned toward Namine, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't tell me you're upset that she hugged me."

"No you idiot."

He leaned in and kissed her and when he pulled away he gave her a sincere smile.

"I'll keep in touch I promise."

"You better or I'll track you down myself."

"Roxas time to get going," his dad shouted from the car.

He gave her one last kiss before running to the car. Once inside Cloud started the car and they drove off with the truck behind them.

**Wow that took a while. I wanted this ending to at least be half decent and hopefully I accomplished that. Anyway review and let me know what you guys thought about the story as whole flames are welcome to an extent and for those of you who stuck around Thank you. And for the people who want more two words Possible Sequel.**


End file.
